The Smell
by Destiny Kalince
Summary: The Title says it all. But with your reviews there might be more? Its all up to you.


Ok here is how it is set up. Every time you see some thing in ( ) that is what they are thinking then you get to se what they say. It goes back and forth starting with Kagome, then Inuyasha, then Kagome so and so forth.  
  
(Yes finally I have a spell checker so now this story is now spelled checked and no mistakes that I know of are within this story. Enjoy )  
  
WARNING NOT FOR ANYONE WHO LIKES SEXUAL STUFF OR IS NOT TO SEE OR HEAR IT, OR EVEN READ IT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. The Smell  
  
Naraku is dead, the Shikon Jewel is complete but Kagome and the rest of the gang decided to keep the jewel the way it was until they were sure what they really wanted to do with it. Kagome is now 18 and it summer.  
  
(How could you leave me in the cold dark night..........)  
  
Inuyasha left me here waiting at the well. He left saying he didn't want me to be with him. I just don't understand. We were becoming so close then he gets up and says "I don't want to see you hurt I'm leave. I think you should do the same."  
  
(You are too special to lose.........)  
  
She can't be with me. If she doesn't leave soon she'll die by my hands.  
  
(I just don't understand why..................)  
  
"Miroku, do you know where Inuyasha went to?"  
  
"I saw him run north why?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to know. Well.........see ya later I'm going to go home for a few days."  
  
But that's not what she was going to do; she was going to go after Inuyasha. She wanted to know why he ran off.  
  
(She'll follow me I know it.................)  
  
She doesn't know that I can tell. But she also doesn't know that if she is to close to me that she could die.  
  
(I don't care what you say I'm coming to you..............)  
  
I still don't understand why he up and left. I'll find out soon enough, I'm coming Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome followed his tracks. They were light as if he really wanted to get away as fast as possible. She came upon the draft of a hot spring. His tracks stopped. Where is he? His red kimono hung from a branch in a tree. Why isn't he wearing it, she wondered. Then she saw him in the hot spring with the swimming trunks she gave him for when they went swimming.' damn he's hot as hell' she thought to her self. He looked over in her direction. 'Oh shit! I better hide.' Like that would help her anyways, he could smell her.  
  
(Don't you know what it does to me?.................)  
  
"Damn! She doesn't know what that smell does to me!" He got out of the spring and walked toward where Kagome was. "Kagome come out I know your here."  
  
Kagome stepped out. "I'm sorry Inuyasha for following you but I needed to know why you ran off saying not to come and just leave for my time."  
  
(I can't risk it.......................)  
  
"Kagome, I don't care why you came just leave now! I can't risk hurting you."  
  
(Hurting me but why?..............)  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
(Gods...her sent is going to make me go insane!.................)  
  
"Kagome just leave."  
  
"I won't until you tell me why!"  
  
"Kagome.......to put it in my 'dog terms' your in heat!!"  
  
(I'm in heat, so he'll try.......................)  
  
"In heat! Oh shit! I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't know."  
  
(I can't hold it back anymore.........................)  
  
"Kagome get out of here!! Hurry."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears then they turned red. His demoniac side was coming to take her.  
  
(I just can't leave him but he's.........................)  
  
"Inuyasha?!" A voice inside said to run. It didn't take her long to do what it said. She turned around toward the south and high tailed it out of there. A loud howl behind told her he lost all remaining control. He came running toward her. 'Oh shit what am I going to' she thought. Then she remembered the little word that could save her from ravaging hands. "SIT!" 'BANG!' Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
(Thank god she said it........................)  
  
"For once I'm glad you said it. Now run! I'll lose control again and I don't want to see you hurt! Run!!" He laid there, she didn't run. The rosary was losing its affects.  
  
(It isn't his fault....................)  
  
She couldn't run. The voice that told her to run said to stay and help him. It isn't his fault, and besides you dreamed of a day like this since we killed Naraku. "I can leave Inuyasha, I want to be with you."  
  
(That stupid wench! Does she...................)  
  
"Kagome I told you to run! Do you really want to get hurt? I'll take you and if I'm in my demoniac form I might lose control and kill you! I don't want to do that!"  
  
Back at camp.......................  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes I was wondering to Mikoru."  
  
"Well Shippo, Sango, she left to go to her own time until Inuyasha came back." Miroku knew it wasn't true. She had gone after Inuyasha. But why he wondered? But he wouldn't want to tell the others. He knew she wanted it a secret so he did what was best.  
  
Back at the spring....................  
  
"Kagome I'll say it one more time, RUN!!"  
  
(How can I, I........................)  
  
"I can't Inuyasha! I can't leave you like this."  
  
(Then jut say the word...........................)  
  
"Kagome say 'sit' and run! I told you I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
(But I lo.......................)  
  
She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it to him. She walked up to him sat on his back and began to massage his ears. He began to purr then realized what she was doing.  
  
(She has to stop or I'll..............................)  
  
"Stop it Kagome!"  
  
(I won't stop........................)  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot you hate it when I touch your ears."  
  
(No, its just.....................)  
  
"No, I love it when you do. But you have to leave. Do you really want to be rape......." He couldn't finish the last word, she was kissing him. 'Gods this tastes wonderful' he thought. It was his first kiss, he wondered if it was her first. "Ka........Kagome."  
  
(I want to...........................)  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
(Gods she is sweet...................)  
  
"Told you to run." He said in a soft voice.  
  
(But I want you...........................)  
  
"Inuyasha was that your first kiss?" He nodded and smiled. "Mine to. Inuyasha I........I...........I love.................I love you! I love you, I love you I love you!"  
  
(She loves me...........................)  
  
"I love you too Kagome that's why I want to" She kissed him making him stop talk. By now they were on their feet, the rosary had worn off.  
  
(I'm yours to do as you please........................)  
  
"Inuyasha if want me you can have me. Just be careful I've never done it with anyone else. I wanted to make sure it was with you." He smiled.  
  
(With me..............................................)  
  
"You wanted to save your self for me? I feel honored." He kissed her, warping his arms around her back and wait bring her even closer. Her smell was intoxicating to him. He pushed her on her back. His hands roamed around her body until they found her breast. He began to massage them. Kagome couldn't hold back the pleaser of it all, she began to moan. He was delighted to find he pleased her as much as she pleased him. Pulling away he reached up to Kagome's hair and run his fingers through her hair, he had been dreaming of this day since they first saw each other.  
  
(Its time to have a little fun...............................)  
  
Kagome got up. Inuyasha wondered why, then she started to dance, as she did she began to strip. "In my time we called it strip tease."  
  
"Well in my book it called damn fine." Kagome giggle as she kept striping until she was left with nothing on.  
  
"Well it your turn to strip but you don't have to dance." Inuyasha eyes lit up. He began to take off his cloths. Kagome could only watch as a really fine looking body appeared in front of her. He was done he looked at Kagome, the smell was really getting to him but he tried as hard a possible to hold back. Kagome began to shiver.  
  
(I'll keep you warm......................)  
  
"Kagome are you cold?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then we just have to go to the hot spring now wont we." He grabbed her arm a walked her over to the hot spring it was warm just around it. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and shove him to the ground. She got on top and kissed him. They rolled over so Inuyasha was now on top. He wanted to make sure one more time.  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes." And with that he laid down on her and positioned himself just right. She nodded once again to give him the ok. Inuyasha laid his shaft right at the entrance. The heat against it was wonderful. He let himself go further. Once inside he hit the barrier. This was going to hurt her really bad.  
  
"Kagome this will hurt like hell."  
  
"Go on, I'm strong I can handle it" He nodded then with one trust she was his. She screamed in pain. Tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'll wait until you have gotten used to me." He laid his head down on her shoulder taking in her sent. After about five minutes of resting he began to make a soft rocking movement. She flinched for a second then a smile of pleasure crossed her face. At a slow tempo they began.  
  
(I'm his forever.......................)  
  
Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pulled in and out. She never knew it would be this good. She could she Inuyasha was enjoying it. She could see he was holding back something. Then she remembers all the sex talks she had in school and with her friends.  
  
"Inuyasha are you going into an organism?" He moaned a yes. "Don't hold back I want the whole package. He howled in delight.  
  
Back at camp..........................  
  
The sounds of a dogs howling and a young maiden's moans and screams could be heard.  
  
"What was that?" Shippo said as he ran behind Sango.  
  
"That my little one is the sound of love."  
  
Ok this was my very first sexual themed fic its really bad but if any one wants to give me suggestions on how to make it better the review and tell me. Lova lots 


End file.
